More Than it Seems
by Just-finding-my-way
Summary: The plan was to go in, retrieve the cube, then get out before they were noticed but then again, plans don't always work out that well and one Sam Witwicky has to suffer the results. How is he going to teach all these Cybertronians how to be normal and make sure their youngest doesn't get into trouble without suffering the wrath of angry caretakers? Why him? Human transformers


**long story short, I couldn't help but wonder how the search for the All Spark change if the Transformers were human and this came to life. it's still a baby and I'm so proud of it. *wipes tear from eye* anyway, here it is. so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the little youngling that's name still has to be decided! *runs off to some random location* have fun!**

* * *

**More Than it Seems**

The room was simple yet playful. It had to be in order to entertain the small child that sat curled up amongst her toys. They were simple toys, basic ones that most younglings would play with in their early stages of life but none of them were being use. No, what had the child's attention was a small item that lite up, information being shown with pictures. It was a report that had arrived for one of her caretakers and it had capture her curiosity and she couldn't help but take it when no one was looking. Now she sat amongst her softest toys, clutching a strange looking doll as she scrolled down the page, staring at how beautiful the place was. It held large bodies of water and most of the land carried strange formations and is mostly covered with green organic objects. Its habitants ranged widely from small to large but what capture her attention was the fact that the dominate species of the planet carried the same appearance of her people. Did that mean that perhaps others had escape and came upon this land and hid themselves amongst them? That might mean that they weren't dying. They could still survive.

Raising a hand to her chest, she silently counted the familiar three beat sound of her sparkbeat. According to her caretakers, she was the youngest of their kind and she was very special but how special she would never know. They won't tell her.

Pouting, she placed the datapad down and picked up her doll. Holding it up so they could be optic to optic, she frowned. It was an old doll but it was the only one she had and it meant so much to her. It was the only object she had left from her carrier. Her carrier had made it especially for her and it looked just like her carrier. Long amber colored like hair with a light skin tone color, lips a rosy pink while her optics was lavender in color. The doll was dressed in traditional noble clothing that her carrier often spoke of wearing before the war started. It was her closest companion after her carrier was deactivated by these mean mechs.

"So that's where my datapad went to," a gentle voice said softly from the doorway.

The young femme flinched slightly before giving a small sheepish smile. "Sorry, Amber and I wanted to see what Bee sent from his trip."

The elder mech chuckled as he strolled towards the youngling. Her curiosity will get her into some serious trouble one of these days if they weren't careful. Easing down next to her, he gently took hold one of her toys and held it in front of him.

"Do you know what this one is?" he asked.

The youngling nodded. "Carrier told it it's a cyberfox."

"And what's its designation?" he wondered out loud.

The youngling smiled. "I call him Foxy. Bee used to play with me and pretend that he was Foxy. Me and Amber showed him."

The mech smiled as he placed Foxy down and watched as the youngling played with Amber, her silver hair falling into her face before she pushed it back into its place. She would gently tap her cyber doll's nose in a knowing manner before huffing about something she would say. Her lavender optics, the same ones as her carrier's, would light up in joy and annoyance before glancing up at him.

Optimus sighed as he ran a hand through his dark bluish hair. Bumblebee was her playmate since he was the closest to her age in a way. It had pained him to separate them but he was the best scout they had besides Jazz and Jazz was needed at this moment.

"Bee is our best scout and we needed him for this mission," Optimus said. "If what we heard is true, we might be one step closer to returning home."

The youngling frowned a bit before crawling over to sit on the elder's lap. Once she was comfy, she glanced up a bit. "Was Cybertron beautiful?"

Optimus hummed softly as he remembers their planet. How the towers graced the sky and its people talked about their solar cycle. There was no talk of war or death, merely peace. Such happy times it was.

"Cybertron was beautiful. Its buildings were extraordinary. One could say that they touched the sky," Optimus said, drawing the youngling into a hug. "But like all positive values, there were negatives as well. Cybertron was divided into a series of classes. At the highest of these classes were the Elite or Alphas, then the nobles. From there, it was the Betas, Deltas and finally the Gammas. Your carrier was a noble but she was very kind to others, no matter what class they were. To her, they were her equals."

"And my sire?" she questioned in curiosity.

"I've never met your sire but your carrier spoke fondly of him," Optimus replied. "Remember little one that your carrier loved you with all her spark."

The small femme nodded, stroking her cyber doll's hair. "I know she did. I miss her."

There was silence between the two. It was comfortable, not having to worry about anything, just allowing them to get lost within their thoughts.

"Optimus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me about the cube? Please? As a recharge story," the youngling pleaded with wide optics.

Optimus chuckled at the look he was receiving. "Of course, but first you have to get ready." He wouldn't deny her a recharge story. No mech could deny her one with those pleading optics, not even Ratchet who could when Bumblebee was her age. Perhaps it was because she was a femme and she could be scary as pit when she wanted to. Something she obtained from her carrier. Brightwing was a force to be feared, especially if it concerned her small sparkling.

The youngling beamed before rushing off to change into more comfortable clothes. Optimus couldn't help but laugh at how excited she was about this story. Shaking his head, he gently picked up the datapad and sat on the recharge pad, waiting for the little one to come out. He didn't have to wait for long because she came running out and hopped onto the pad and waited patiently for her story. Clearing his throat, the elder caretaker shifted a bit to glance at the youngling before beginning.

"Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born," Optimus said. The youngling stared at him with wide optics, clutching her cyber doll close to her as she took in every single detail he was telling her. "For a time, we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war, a war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space."

"So this war started because of the Cube and it's power," the youngling summed it up. "How sad."

"Sad indeed," Optimus agreed. "We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovered drew us to an unknown planet called …" Optimus drawled out as he picked up the datapad and tapped on it, allowing the picture of a blue and green planet to appear and showed it to the curious youngling. "Earth."

Realization reached her optics as she figured out why Bee was sending all these reports to Optimus and the others. There might be a chance that the cube was located somewhere on that planet. There was a chance that this war could end and for peace to come among them.

"A hope for a better future, no more hiding, no more fighting," she said. "It's a race and I hope we're winning."

Optimus nodded. "I hope so too little one," he said before standing up. "Now it's time for you to go to recharge little one."

"Alright," the youngling pouted in a yawn, snuggling into her blankets with her cyber doll. "Have a good recharge Optimus. Tell Jazz and the others I said so as well."

"I will," Optimus replied, turning off the lights and head towards the door. "Have a good recharge little one."

Waiting kilk or two to make sure the youngling was well into recharge, he exited the room and sighed, glancing down at the datapad as he did so.

"Yet I'm afraid," he said softly to himself as he head down the hall to his office. "That we were already too late."

Unknown to him, the youngling was still online, merely waiting for her elder caretaker to leave. Staring into the darkness of her room, she sighed deeply before switching her glance towards her cyber doll in sadness.

"Oh carrier, they have found the All Spark and I fear that this planet will be the next to join this war of ours," she said softly, drawing the only reminder of her carrier close to her. "May Primus guide us in our time of need. I miss you carrier. Please watch over me and the others till we meet once again."

* * *

**it's short, I know and I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. I don't care if you hate it but if you like it, then I'm happy! have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! R&R if you want. thanks for reading!**


End file.
